the_region_of_norrlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Dispatch
'Summary' Welcome to Norrland's Roleplay Hub! This page will link you with everything you need to get started with Roleplay! ---- 'Getting Started' To get started, visit our Roleplay Centre, which can be found here. To post things on our Roleplay Centre, you have to click an Plus sign on the top right of the page. fill in all necessarily fields, and you're done! To discuss things regarding Roleplay out of character, you can either use the Regional Message Board, or the Regional Discord chat ( Highly reccomended to join! Many opportunities to form new friendships! ): https://discord.gg/W2aE7BQ ---- 'Roleplay' As you can probably understand from here, Roleplay is done on our Roleplay Centre. You can do many things in Roleplay. You can keep an isolationist policy, or intervene in countries whose democracy is in danger. Make sure, if a roleplay post has multiple nations involved, to consult them first! There is a special channel in the Discord chat, named #rp-discuss, to discuss things regarding Roleplay. This could be many things, such as trade deals, international affairs, or even war! When you have been added onto the map, you are ready to Roleplay! For more info regarding the map, see this. Do not forget to keep it nice for everyone. Don't be a jerk, don't be a troll, keep everything safe for work. That will make the Roleplay fun for everyone! Meta and reference will be added when the Region itself relases this data. 'Rules' The Roleplay has very little rules, but are here to create a safe and fun Roleplay environment for everyone! 1) Make sure you are on the map. This makes it easier for people to find you. 2) Keep it nice for everyone. Don't be a jerk, don't be a troll, keep everything safe for work. That will make the Roleplay fun for everyone! 3) Roleplay posts must be realistic. Everyone is able here to have modern era tech, but to be able to produce nuclear weapons, you'll need an Scientific Advancement of at least 200. (Subject to change.) 4) Before making a Roleplay post with multiple nations involved, consult them first! 5) Roleplay moderators (coming soon) and the Government are allowed to delete a post when it's too unrealistic for example. 6) You may not have more than three nations on the map per person. Limits are at the discretion of the Cartographers, they will be reasonable and fair for every map region. ''Map This will describe everything related with the map used in the Roleplay! As you can expect from a roleplay-orientated region, we do have a map. Before you are able to roleplay with things which require you to have a spot on the map (eg. war), you'll have to get on the map, of course! To see who the Nations are, go here. ''(Click to enlarge) 'Map placement' To get on the map, you first pick a free spot (white) which you like. When you've found your spot, telegram the main cartographer New-Indochina, with the spot you would like to take. A map request telegram has to follow this format, otherwise it will be considered void! I would like to be in this area: <> In that area, I would like to be located in the following location: () Copy and paste the format in your telegram, and replace the <> with the area. You can replace the braces with where you want to be located in that area The list for that can be found below. Canada, Alaska, Greenland United States Mexico, Central America and Caribbean South America Northern Europe and Baltics (includes Greenland and Iceland) Western Europe (United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg) Central Europe (Germany, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary) Balkans (Yugoslavia, Romania, Bulgaria Ottoman Empire USSR (without the Baltics) China (Manchuria, China, Tibet, Taiwan) Japanese Empire (Japan, Korean Peninsula) South-east Asia (Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand, Burma, Indonesia) South Asia (Bangladesh, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran) Middle East (Saudi-Arabia, Oman, Yemen, UAE) Africa It is possible to combine locations. There is a maximum of 3 nations per person. This does not count for city-states with the size of for example Malta or Singapore. Category:Dispatch